1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to epicyclic gear trains, and in particular to anti-backlash mechanism of precision planetary gear systems for the application of multi-channel fiber optical rotary joint in telecommunication industry.
2. Description of Related Art
In a gear transmission system, when two gears mesh each other, there is usually a clearance, or backlash between the teeth of two gears due to manufacturing errors and assembly errors. At a reversal transmission, the direction of rotation changes and the output shaft of gear transmission system would turn a slight angle due to the above named clearance, or backlash. That would cause a motion loss, or kinematic transmission error and dynamically also cause noise and vibration.
Precision planetary gear systems has a unique application in multi-channel fiber optical rotary joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,721 illustrates one such rotary joint which includes a stationary bundle of fiber optical collimators and a rotational bundle of fiber optical collimators. The light beams from rotational bundle of fiber optical collimators are passed through a de-rotating prism and directed onto individual collimators of stationary bundle. In such an application, the kinematic requirement is that the rotational bundle of fiber optical collimators should rotate at twice the speed of rotation of the prism coaxially. To reduce the optical loss and variation of loss with rotation, the kinematic transmission accuracy should be less than 4 to 8 arc minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,951 discloses an anti-backlash twin gear with a spring bias for rotating the gears relative to each other about a common axis. When the twin gear is intermeshed with a driving pinion engaging both half gears thereof, the springs are then tensioned to cause the half-gears to exert pressure on opposite tooth flanks of the pinion, thereby avoiding lost motion. The disadvantages of the anti-backlash twin gear are that the diameter of the twin gear need to be large enough for installing the spring bias apparatus and an open space should be big enough for assembly of further gears.
A more sophisticated approach can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,064. Here, the anti-backlash gear assembly includes a hydraulic piston that automatically maintains clearance filling positioning of two circumferentially and axially adjustable segments of a split gear. However, this device is complicated and expensive when compared to simple spring biasing system.